Personas Peligrosas
by Liz19forever
Summary: Bella comienza a entender lo que sucede. El sonido se hace más claro, de pronto, lo encuentra: Un celular que no es suyo. Mientras lee el identificador, su instinto ya reconoce de quien se trata. No sólo la han seguido sino que quieren recuperarla.E&B.OOC
1. Bella

**Título: Personas Peligrosas**

**Género: Acción y Romance**

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes son humanos por lo tanto hay mucho OOC, también es justo advertir que algunas descripciones físicas pueden _no coincidir del todo _con las caracterizaciones de los personajes en las recientes estrenadas peliculas, eso sí para su tranquilidad he procurado mantenerme fiel a todas las descripciones que ha hecho la Meyer en sus libros, pero aún así (habiendo requeteleido los cuatro libros) no soy infalible así que si me equivoco, os pido su perdón y agradeceré que no me maten (sino ¿Cómo actualizare? xd) a cambio prometo cambiarlo tan pronto advierta el error. ^^ Los avisos, consejos y las criticas siempre son bien recibidas en la medida que sean hechas con respeto y sin anonimato.

**_Diclaimer:_ Crepusculo no me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Actualizaciones: Espero que una vez a la semana.**

**Nota de la Autora: **Para ser completamente honesta con ustedes estoy ejercitando mi narración con voz omnisciente, no soy perfecta, jamás he pensado que lo sea por lo tanto puede que no sea completamente un narrador omnisciente pero en todo caso eso no debe inquietarlas, ya hablando más honestamente esta es mi manera de retomar las otras historias inconclusas. Es como dirian los técnicos en el futboll el calentamiento y he aquí el resultado... fueron muchos meses sin escribir sobre Twilight, así que la idea no es para nada original pero ya me conocen los giros imprevistos y las emociones estan garantizadas XD. No creo que sea un fic largo y aunque sé que no me he portado muy bien que digamos con ustedes, sin embargo apreciaría que dejaran sus comentarios, criticas y demases luego que terminen de leer. Sip es oficial ¡I'm back! y eso significa que comenzaré a actualizar el resto de mis historias, sin presión por favor porque tendré que reformular algunas. Muchas gracias por leerme, cariños desde un lluvioso y relampagueante Chile, Liz.

* * *

**1. Bella**

Para la mitad de las personas que están al interior de la estación del tren subterráneo de Baltimore, era sólo un miércoles más pero no para Bella, ella sabe que la han seguido desde que salió de su departamento en aquel horrendo y viejo edificio ubicado en la mitad más alejada de la ciudad y que aquello definitivamente no es una coincidencia ni tampoco es producto del azar. La vigilancia no le sorprende, de hecho la esperaba, pero hubiera agradecido que se tomaran la molestia de hacerlo menos evidente.

Hasta ahora hizo el mismo recorrido que hace siempre: caminó por las mismas calles, tomó el mismo viejo autobús que la dejó justo fuera de la estación donde ahora se encuentra. Bajó no sin antes contemplar en el espejo que adorna de pared a pared el pasadizo por el que transita antes de llegar a la boletaría de la estación, el rostro de su acosador: un chico de piel tostada y de rasgos gruesos, de unos setenta kilos repartidos en un metro con ochenta centímetros de humanidad. Cuando llega al interior de la boletería hace tiempo. Su objetivo ahora es cerciorarse de manera innegable que en verdad la están siguiendo y no, que se trata de otras tantas persecuciones imaginarias que ha venido teniendo desde que llegó a la ciudad. Aunque en normales circunstancias una persona pensaría que la paranoia es síntoma de alguna clase de desorden mental para Bella, sólo era parte de un mal hábito heredado de su antigua vida, cuando desconfiar de todo y de cada una de las personas que la rodeaban significaba supervivencia.

Así que sin necesitarlo y sólo para ganar tiempo extra se coloca en la larga fila que se había formado en una de las ventanillas para cargar su tarjeta de transporte, no lo necesita, tenía dinero más que suficiente para ir y venir durante toda la semana, pero espera pacientemente que la atiendan, su rostro tiene la misma sonrisa desenfada pero concentrada del resto de los pasajeros a su alrededor. El muchacho que la seguía ahora está en la misma fila que ella pero casi al final, los profundos ojos negros se deslizan por un periódico que es de ayer. La vestimenta del sujeto negra en su totalidad lo camufla muy bien. Bella no tiene contacto visual directo, para poder verlo directamente debe torcer su cuerpo y mirarlo de soslayo por lo que, aprovechando que al parecer los vidrios de la boletaría están recién pulidos utiliza el reflejo que dan del muchacho para vigilarlo manteniéndose de espaldas. De la apariencia física deduce que el muchacho bordea los veintiséis años, probablemente menos, pero no nunca más de treinta. Su apariencia en realidad podía catalogarse como la del estereotipo de modelo jóvenes para catálogos femeninos, su piel tostada, su mandíbula cuadrada y recta le daban la apariencia irresistiblemente encantadora, impecablemente afeitado, prolijamente peinado pero inocentemente intrigante; su cabello de un impresionante negro azabache hacía que su corte al estilo militar se luciera mucho más de lo habitual. Era un hecho que usaba un buen perfume, no porque Bella pudiera olerlo a esa distancia sino porque _ellos _se aseguraban que sus "peones" fuera no sólo atractivo sino tentadoramente deseable: tal vez usaba Calvin Klein pero algo le decía que se trataba de una fragancia de Armani. Sexy, pegajosa pero no insoportable: una mezcla entre la dureza de la madera y la fragilidad de una flor. El cazador debía distinguirse del resto y seducir a su presa.

Su turno llego, cuando habían transcurrido unos tres minutos en la fila, el cajero se demoro otros dos en cargar el dinero que ella busco de manera intencional una vez que fue su turno, en frente de él. Le dedico una sonrisa amable y éste le regreso la misma sonrisa cuando le entregó de vuelta el plástico.

Bella estaba a dos segundos de girar su cuerpo, aun sosteniendo su cartera abierta entre las manos cuando sintió el impacto. Algo había colisionado con ella. El pase plástico resbaló de sus manos, el contenido de su cartera se esparció por el suelo...

— Lo siento —la disculpa provino de otro hombre, uno que no había visto hasta ahora.

Más viejo que el primero, este definitivamente tenía más de treinta años pero igual de apuesto. La mirada confiada y desafiante era inusual pero el peligro reflejado en ella lo ponía definitivamente dentro del prototipo. Los ojos, esta vez de un color miel liquido, la escrutaron. A su alrededor rápidamente se formó un pequeño tumulto de personas. Básicamente las personas a su alrededor no se movía de sus posiciones porqué para hacerlo necesitaban ellos dos se alzaran del suelo y los dejaran pasar. La demora de este acto requerido retrasó el normal flujo de avance dentro de la estación.

— Esta bien —tranquilizó finalmente Bella recogiendo rápidamente sus pertenencias esparcidas en el suelo —fue mi culpa, debí tener más cuidado —admitió sin prestarle demasiada atención a este nuevo desconocido.

Tanto Bella como él alzaron sus cuerpos justo a tiempo, el guardia de seguridad que ya venía en su dirección, no alcanzó a llegar al lugar, el tumulto de cuerpos se disperso por completo. Bella retomó el rumbo y dirigió sus pasos hacía el torniquete. Una vez que pago el pasaje, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al andén y aunque perdió por un momento de vista al muchacho que la seguía inicialmente, esté reapareció cuando estaban ya ambos esperando por el tren, en la platabanda de embarque.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaban ambos a unos cuantos pasos, el muchacho guardo una salva y prudente distancia de ella. Mientras él se quedo atrás apoyado contra la pared, Bella avanzó hasta la línea amarilla que advertía el termino de la platabanda de embarque. Ahora frente a ella estaban los electrificados rieles por donde pasaría el tren. A su mirada fingidamente curiosa no le fue difícil reconocer a otro. Era parecido al primero y estaba tan bien vestido como el segundo. A diferencia de los otros dos, su piel era blanca y su pelo es castaño rizado. Estaba vestido de un impecable y para nada sorprendente negro, sólo su camisa era de un color distinto, aunque su abrigo era más elegante que el de sus compañeros. El corte clásico era inusual para gente como ellos pero ese detalle más que trascendencia era simplemente curioso.

Si este nuevo vigilante tenía un perfume tan o más caro que su compañero supuso que lo averiguaría más temprano que tarde, después de todo, esos dos hombres no estaban siguiéndola sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Ellos tenían una razón para hacerlo y apostaba que en algún minuto de toda esta travesía, cuando no hubieran tantos testigos ambos se le acercarían y tendría la oportunidad no sólo de oler su perfume sino de comprobar sí la apariencia musculosa y fornida de ambos servía para algo más que las apariencias. De improviso giró sobre si misma fingiendo atención al comercial que aparecía en el televisor plano que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Era común que todas las estaciones tuvieran uno. Se utilizaban para advertir a los pasajeros sobre el tráfico de las restantes líneas y de las novedades del servicio. Aunque, en ocasiones, también daban adelantos de películas y publicidad. En un momento deslizó su mirada por la multitud contraria y luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaban presentando ahora, la televisión.

Era extraño pero a la vez peligrosamente familiar lo que estaba sucediéndole esta mañana que se sobresalto. Un escalofrío erizó su piel desde nunca hasta la parte baja de su espalda, fue como si de pronto el recuerdo de algo pasado cobrara vida. La sensación era parte de un reflejo, de algo inherente y grabado a fuego en ella, como una marca de nacimiento: ansiedad, la misma que creyó olvidada había reaparecido. Le había tomado seis meses olvidar como era vivir en la incertidumbre, siempre al asecho, esperando, vigilando, en definitiva sobreviviendo que se sintió defraudada y molesta consigo misma al permitir que esa pequeña _vigilancia_ le hubiera hecho sentir otra vez todas esas emociones con facilidad. Ese escalofrío era el mismo que solía sentir cuando la sospecha era su directriz. Se suponía que ella ya no era un peón dentro de un tablero de ajedrez dirigido por burócratas tras un escritorio. Ella ya no era la invisible pero tan necesaria última línea de defensa, no pertenecía al selecto grupo de _sombras _repartidas por todo el globo haciendo _justicia. _Esos días habían terminado ahora ella era Bella Sullivan, una simple e inofensiva maestra de ciencias en la prestigiosa escuela primaria Dawson. La instintiva, desconfiada y letal Agente Swan era una personalidad alterna, de una dimensión que ya no existía y que como la personalidad de las voces de los esquizofrénicos estaba en remisión. La agente había muerto cuando un señor bastante mayor, canoso y de rasgos finos pero tan burócrata como aquellos que solían ser sus dueños le había firmado la tan preciada libertad.

El aire que produce la llegada del tren le revuelve los cabellos, lejos de ser fresco es asfixiantemente cálido. Las puertas se abren y la gente baja. Es un mar de personas las que se quedan en esta estación pero también es un mar de personas las empujan deseosas de partir. Bella está entre ellas. La escuela para la que trabaja queda a diez estaciones de distancia, contando desde donde se encuentra ahora, por lo que su viaje es más largo que el del promedio de viajeros que se bajaran en las siguientes dos estaciones. Su cuerpo flaco y aparentemente debilucho lucha con fuerza para hacerse un espacio entre los cuerpos que permanecen en el interior del vagón. Sorprendentemente apretuja a algunos, luego de lo cual logra avanzar hasta el interior, llega a la mitad de atrás donde parece que los cuerpos están más holgados. El muchacho que la seguía desde su apartamento también subió junto a ella, pero quedo lejos de ella, para ser más precisos se encuentra al otro lado de donde se encuentra ahora, Bella. Entre ellos existen aproximadamente veinte cuerpos de distancia, pero el nuevo, del cual se percató en la estación está peligrosamente a su lado. Tiene puesto un par de audífonos, la muchacha puede sentir la música desde el lugar en que esta. Es estridente parecida al heavy metal y por el volumen en que la escucha, al muchacho, Bella le vaticina sordera antes de que llegue a sus cuarentas. Aunque no lo mira directamente sino que a través del reflejo del vidrio, el joven parece ignorarla a propósito.

Tal vez no estén juntos piensa de pronto Bella, analizando la distancia entre ellos. Usualmente cuando se sigue a un "blanco", los "cazadores" utilizan posiciones estratégicas, la idea es mantener bajo control y en constante vigilancia a la "presa" por lo que la posición de ambos la desconcierta. No sólo están demasiado separados para vigilarla a ella sino que además están demasiado separados para cubrirse el uno al otro.

El tren se detiene.

Ahora están en la segunda estación desde que se subió Bella, el recambio de pasajeros es rápido y ella consigue un asiento. Lo toma porqué es justo lo que necesita para mantener vigilado a los dos vigilantes. Sabe que no puede descartar al potencial sordo porque sí algo le ha enseñado la vida es que nada parece ser lo que en realidad es.

Decide luego de abandonar la tercera estación ponerse de pie. Aunque faltan siete estaciones para llegar a destino, aprovecha que una señora que bordea los noventa esta frente a ella para cederle amablemente su asiento. Eso la coloca más lejos del potencial sordo y mucho más lejos del príncipe encantador que la siguió desde su casa. Un par de cuerpos extras la sacan del campo visual de ambos y eso la satisface. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su viaje descubrirá que tan cierta son sus sospechas. Sí él de cabellos rizados hace algún movimiento por acercase a ella, entonces ambos la siguen. Sí se mantiene en su posición, fue sólo el amargo y traicionero recuerdo del pasado.

Sin darse cuenta realmente del cómo, sus narices ya están en la puerta de salida, los vagones están unidos en el interior, por lo que la posición de Bella es en el inmediatamente anterior al que se subió originalmente. Hay menos pasajeros que antes por lo que se gira en redondo y alza la mirada unos cuantos metros hacía el suelo, justo bajo el canto de la puerta contraria a la que ella está. Mira con detenimiento el mapa de las estaciones. Espera y con precaución vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacía el otro lado del vagón, hacía donde estaban sus vigilantes, por sí alguno de los dos hombres ha hecho un movimiento pero ambos parecen no tener intensiones aparentes de hacerlo. El potencial sordo sigue con los audífonos puestos y por el entrecejo fruncido de la anciana a la cual le cedió el asiento, este sigue inmerso en esa destructiva música metalera y el otro al parecer se perdió entre los cuerpos que ahora son más de veinte. Divisa en parte su impecable y engominado pelo, pero nada más así que decide presionar para confirmar su teoría y se baja inesperadamente en la estación a la cual han llegado recién.

El mar de cuerpos que se bajo junto con ella la empuja hacia la salida y aunque trata de mirar atrás no lo logra sino hasta que se encuentra ya subiendo bastante avanzada las escalinatas. No reconoce a ninguno entre las personas que le siguen por lo que confirma en parte su teoría. En realidad nadie la estuvo siguiendo nunca, todo fue producto de traicionera imaginación. Ahora ya más relajada y resuelta vuelve la mirada al camino pensando en cómo va a hacer para llegar a tiempo a su clase. Mira el reloj y son pasada veinte para las once de la mañana. Una vez fuera de la estación en la que se bajó y justo cuando va a caminar hasta la parada del autobús siente una inesperada vibración, la que es acompañada de una desconocida canción. Automáticamente se lleva la mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo, donde suele guardar su celular pero al sacar el aparato se da cuenta que este jamás sonó. La música sin embargo proviene de la cartera. Cuando se arrincona hacía un costado para hurgar en el interior y descubrir qué es lo que suena, su mirada decanta en un grupo de hombres, tres en total que se bajan rápidamente de un automóvil, dos de ellos se pierden en el interior de un edificio, el tercero cruza la calle y se pierde por un callejón.

Bella comienza a entender lo que sucede. El sonido se hace más claro a medida que sus manos ágilmente apartan el contenido de su bolso, de pronto, lo encuentra: Un celular que no estaba allí cuando salió de su casa y que por supuesto no es de ella. Mientras sus ojos leen la identificación de la llamada —_número desconocido_ —su instinto ya reconoce de quien se trata. Su mirada entonces se dirige al cielo, tal vez para otra persona aquello podría carecer de sentido pero para Bella no. Sabe que no sólo la han seguido, sino que ahora que, momentáneamente se ha perdido alguien está ansioso por volver a encontrarla.


	2. Edward

_**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**_

* * *

**2. Edward**

Él sabía perfectamente desde que el apellido _Volturi_ había aparecido en el visor de su teléfono, hoy por la madrugada, que el incidente del martes recién pasado no iba a pasar desapercibido y no era que lo quisiera así. Después de todo, conocía a más de la mitad de los muertos, la mayoría compartió con él muchas horas de entrenamiento y un par de misiones. Incluso algunos eran parte de los reasignados a su escuadrón, pero así como sabía que un asesinato perfecto no es aquel que se realiza sin dejar huellas también sabía que Aro Volturi, su único y muy directo jefe, _Dios_ entre esas paredes no iba a pasar por alto que ese mismo día: Bella "Sullivan" Swan, agente en retiro _permanente_ —corrección la única agente en retiro desde que la unidad existía —misteriosamente desapareció sin rastros, sin huellas desde el día lunes pasado reapareciendo recién ayer domingo, por la tarde.

Un muy sospechoso y elaborado acto de ilusión considerando que sobre la cabeza de la agente Swan apuntaba una veintena de los más sofisticados satélites, durante los siete días de la semana, las veinticuatro horas, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. _"Como solía decir mi madre: El que guarda siempre tiene y mi querido Eddy, no sabemos cuándo podríamos necesitar que la hija prodiga regrese" _señaló el hombre justificando el capricho de mantener la nueva vida de la mujer controlada bajo la atenta mirada de las _sombras_.

El pequeño acto de magia no salió sin un precio, ahora transformado en una reacción en cadena era más que difícil de controlar, imposible de ocultar. Traduciéndose en una orden expresa y directa, que emanaba de las cabezas sentadas detrás de los lustrosos y grandes escritorios._ "No me importa lo que hagas Masen, pero la quiero frente a mis narices a más tardar al medio día, no quiero escusas… Tenemos que limpiar este desastre de una vez por todas_"

Algo que por supuesto Edward se imaginó desde el minuto en que puso un pie en el apartamento vacio de su ex colaboradora, esa misma noche de ocurrido los hechos. En realidad más que la orden misma de traerla de regreso a _casa _lo que en verdad le preocupaba, eran los alcances de esa orden, porque no había que ser genio para inferir a lo que _su jefe_ se refería con "_limpiar este desastre_".

De hecho, ese era justamente el problema. No era primera vez que Aro le telefoneaba mientras se suponía que estaba _fuera de servicio. _Aunque en el transcurso de estos años, las llamadas fueron descendiendo en cantidad, lo manipuladoramente asfixiante seguía intacto y aunque en todas esas incontables oportunidades anteriores, simplemente se limitó a encender su computador portátil sin importar la hora ni el lugar, para cargar su misión, buscar al objetivo y eliminarlo. Ahora era diferente, no se trataba de cualquier blanco al que estudiar, analizar y capturar. Se trataba de uno de ellos. De alguien que hasta tres años atrás era uno de los "buenos". El tipo de pasado que irremediablemente se empeñaba en seguir siendo un presente, aunque él no lo deseará así.

Sin ir más lejos, sus sospechas respecto a la profundidad de las consecuencias causadas por aquel ataque se las confirmó la presencia del agente Jasper Whitlock quien, cuando recién pisaba el estacionamiento de la agencia, no sólo ya estaba al tanto del operativo sino que preparaba al equipo que lo realizaría. Por supuesto, la cara de entusiasmo del agente Whitlock se desvaneció de su rostro tan pronto se le confirmó el nombre del _blanco._

Jasper y Edward, junto con Bella formaban parte de lo que solía conocerse como: _"Proyecto Original"_. Una división especial ultra secreta de inteligencia cuyas misiones eran _encargadas_ directamente por el Secretario de Defensa Nacional en persona, sin intermediarios de ningún otro tipo. Unidad cuyos _aspirantes _ en un comienzo, fueron tomados de entre los llamados Hijos del Estado. Huérfanos de preferencias rebeldes, y conflictivos, cuya suerte a nadie le importara. Básicamente pandilleros callejeros.

"_La lealtad mi querido Secretario es un bien cada día más escaso y difícil de obtener, si me permite sugerirlo, estos niños ya tienen ese sentido de lealtad para con los suyos. Nosotros sólo tendremos que darles una motivación. Una razón para luchar. Le aseguro que serán nuestros más fieles soldados",_ señaló el propio Aro al entonces Secretario de Defensa de turno.

Y aunque para muchos era una locura reclutar adolescentes sin pericias ni disciplina de ningún tipo, el hasta entonces asesor de defensa: el señor Volturi no se había equivocado. La lealtad que tenía Edward para con su amigo de pandilla: Carlisle, quien se transformó en el líder natural de aquel grupo, emanaba de una vivencia: el primero con tan sólo siete años fue salvado por el segundo de cortos pero intensos doce, de morir literalmente congelado en el más crudo invierno del que recuerde el agente Masen.

Carlisle que ya era un veterano de las calles logró con su capacidad innata de mando sorprender al joven Edward, entusiasmándolo a permanecer a su lado. Luego de aquello y junto al resto habían conformado una fraternal amistad incondicionales que con el tiempo se transformó en un lazo familiar, profundo. Tal vez la única que no compartía aquel origen era la que fue la novia de Carlisle, Esme. Quien por voluntad propia y luego de enamorarse perdidamente de este, decidió huir de su acomodada vida en una tradicional familia para transformarse en una más de ellos.

Tristemente no alcanzó a pasar un año desde esa fecha, cuando en una redada nocturna la policía federal los atrapó a todos, y aunque en un principio, el joven agente de quince años en ese entonces sospecho que todos, tal vez con excepción de Carlisle que ya tenía diecinueve, serían reasignados y devueltos a sus respectivos tutores. La sorpresa entonces fue mayúscula cuando su ahora jefe, en aquel entonces un hombre de rasgos finos pero de un semblante calculador y misterioso que bordeaba los cuarenta años, se presentó ante ellos y los tentó con una oferta difícil de resistir para alguien que no es nadie y que no aspira a nada más que a sobrevivir el día a día.

"_¿Nos darán armas? ¿De las que disparan de verdad?" _La inocente pero ambiciosa pregunta de su otrora amigo, hoy también agente: Emmett logró eclipsar a todos, incluido el mayor, quienes vieron una oportunidad de pertenece a algo importante y de ser respetado, pero la realidad era que el peso de aquella decisión iba a ser un poco más complicado que lo pensado. No siempre es fácil transformarse en útiles y desechables marionetas: "_No siempre lo que se hace en pos de la libertad es en pos de la humanidad"_, algo que Edward había comprendido demasiado tarde…

De ese día ya habían pasado quince años. Del grupo original sólo quedaban en servicio activo junto con Edward y Jasper solamente Emmett. Este último por sus naturales condiciones y habilidades era el encargado de adiestrar a los nuevos agentes en sus particulares pero tan necesitadas habilidades físicas y de combate para misiones como las que le eran encargadas a las sombras.

Ocasionalmente además participaba como agente activo en misiones que necesitaran un experto vigía. Es decir, como francotirador, su especialidad. Jasper cuya habilidad estratega era inigualable asumió por derecho propio la segunda autoridad, detrás de Edward. Lejos de lo que en un comienzo fue el escuadrón de seis adolescentes y un oficial al mando, ahora las sombras era una división gigantesca dedicada exclusivamente, las veinticuatro horas del día, durante todos los días del año a defender los intereses del gobierno. No sólo en el exterior sino en el interior del mismo. Las solicitudes de ingreso a esta división especial de inteligencia cada día eran más, llenado en muchas ocasiones cuartos enteros.

Sí a los originales se les impuso un entrenamiento exhaustivo por cinco años antes de cumplir misiones, hoy la tasa de entrenamiento alcazaba a un mes y medio. Sin realmente proponérselo, la División que hoy manejaba Edward bajo la supervisión de Aro, se había trasformado en la catapulta de la carrera profesional y política de este último.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

La pregunta de Emmett fue formulada en un murmulló más que serio, preocupado. Edward se giró contemplándolo entrar a la camioneta desde donde estaban él y Jasper vigilando al equipo de agentes que concretaría la misión.

— Ella sabe que la hemos estado vigilando desde que se fue. Emmett, el tren subterráneo es nuestra mejor posib…

Se apresuró a contestar Jasper pero Emmett lo interrumpió impidiendo que continuará. La mirada seguía fija en la verdosa de Edward quien se revolvió en su asiento, apoyando la espalda. Cruzo sus manos como esperando que el agente aclarara lo que trataba de decir.

— No me refiero a eso —el agente dio un paso al frente reduciendo la distancia —Esto se pondrá bastante feo. Si conozco a Bella la mitad de lo que creo hacerlo, ella jamás permitirá que la capturemos con vida. —cayó y con un gesto enderezó su cavidad torácica cuan largo era, como si hubiera dado un respiro largo y profundo —¿Estás seguro de que podrás ordenar el asesinato de tu esposa?

La mirada de Edward se amplió ante el término usado por su colega y amigo.

_Asesinato ¿Por eso estaban allí? _Debía reconocer que sí lo que buscaba era hacerlo dudar, Emmett estaba perdiendo el tiempo porque sí en algún punto de su vida hubo alguien con el suficiente poder de hacerlo dudar de algún tipo de decisión ese, definitivamente no era Emmett. Edward lo quería más allá de la sana amistad, los tres eran como hermanos aunque no compartieran lazos de sangre pero el poder de conmocionarlo pertenecía a alguien que ya había muerto. Sin embargo no podía dejar de concederle que había algo de verdad en aquel cuestionamiento. Llegado el momento, ¿podría apretar el gatillo y quitarle la vida a la única persona por la cual había tenido sentimientos?

Jasper contempló a Edward quien permanecía sentado contemplando a Emmett serio.

— Cuando llegue el momento —contestó el aludido levantándose de la silla donde permanecía — Espero, por el bien de Bella, que hagas honor a tu fama de buen tirador… es lo único que puedo hacer, por los viejos tiempo —concluyó entregándole el fusil con la mirada telescópica ya instalada.

— Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —se limitó a contestarle Emmett, tomando el arma que le ofrecía su líder.

Apenas esté salió de la camioneta, Jasper quien permanecía como observador de la situación tomó aire en un gran respiro. —_Aquí vamos —_sedijo para sí mismo, interviniendo las últimas señales que correspondían a las dos cámaras de seguridad que faltaban.

La misión comenzaría dentro de poco y el tenso momento vivido segundos antes no iba a ser el último que experimentaran a juzgar por cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Afuera todo estaba según lo planeado: El primero en seguirla sería el recién llegado agente Jacob Black, detective federal de veinticinco años recientemente reclutado por Aro, durante los años anteriores trabajaba como un oficial encubierto, su última misión fue de infiltrado dentro de una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia en Baltimore. Así que luego de que ayudará a atrapar a uno de los cabecillas, Aro no dudo en reclutarlo para la Agencia, Jasper confiaba en que no le resultaría difícil pasar desapercibido. Además se trataba de una cara nueva, alguien que Bella jamás había visto antes y la idea era evitar a toda costa la sospecha de la ex agente cuya real identidad, hasta ahora sólo la conocían Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

Una vez que la _maestra de ciencias _tomará el tren subterráneo se uniría a la persecución el fastidioso y presuntuoso agente Witherdale. James, era el encargado de "introducir" entre las pertenencias de Bella un teléfono satelital que sería usado en caso de que escapara para rastrearla y "cazarla" antes que la misión se saliera de control.

Para ello utilizarían el elemento sorpresa y el agente Witherdale debía ingeniárselas para producir algún tipo de encuentro casual e inadvertido. La carrera de James hasta hacía seis meses atrás correspondía a la de un detective de la unidad de victimas especiales de Nueva York, su escritorio siempre fueron las calles de la gran manzana por lo que ya tenía experiencia en "búsqueda, rastreo y entrega", no le resultaría difícil concluir su rol en la misión. Las ambiciones del agente no se limitan a seguir las órdenes de alguien como el agente Masen, sino más bien a sorprender a quien lo había reclutado en primer lugar.

Según los registros con los que contaban la rutina diaria de Bella comenzaba veinte para las diez de la mañana y terminaba cerca de las diez y cuarto, cuando arribaba a la escuela lugar en donde permanecía hasta pasado medio día. Estaba previsto que abordara el tren subterráneo exactamente a las diez, como siempre en la estación Baltimore. Como esta era una de las más grandes dentro de aquella línea, teniendo por ende demasiado puntos ciegos: Jasper le ordenó a la agente Rosalie Hale, quien había llegado hacía aproximadamente un año atrás a la agencia, que estuviera vigilando lo que sucedía pero desde el andén contrario al que tomaría Bella. Sí todo salía como lo previsto, el trayecto hasta la escuela sería de diez estaciones.

Dentro del tren subterráneo, en un comienzo el único que la seguiría sería el agente Black, Witherdale sería reemplazado por Biers —un ex marine —quien tomaría el lugar de Black apegándose a ella como si se tratará de su _sombra._ La idea era que una estación antes de llegar a la del destino original de Bella, el agente Riley Biers la abordara presionándola a bajarse con cualquier escusa. Una vez en el andén debería demorarla y entre el tumulto que se formaría por el recambio de pasajeros entrarían en acción los agentes Sutherland (Victoria)—quien, había llegado para reemplazar a Bella —y Da Revin —quien había llegado un año antes para reemplazar a Carlisle, ex SEAL. Laurent sería en definitiva quien la reduciría inyectándole un sedante y la sacaría de la estación.

—¿Emmett, me escuchas? —preguntó Jasper cuando notó que la cámara que vigilaba el tráfico apuntaba directo hacía el callejón desde el cual el agente debía apostarse con el arma para tener un tiro libre en caso de requerirlo.

— Sí, ya la vi también. Estoy en el tercer piso del edificio contrario, en un apartamento vacio —contestó. Tengo tiro limpio y directo cuando lo ordenes. —agregó.

— Perfecto —se limitó a contestar Edward observando las restantes cámaras.

Justo y con una precisión de reloj suizo, Bella salió por la mampara de vidrio del edificio donde vivía. _Hora del espectáculo _pensó Edward. Jasper dio la señal para que Black luego que Bella pasara cerca de él, comenzará con la persecución. Al principio la siguió dejando varios metros y personas de distancia, hasta que llegaron al paradero del autobús. Una vez que ella subió también lo hizo él.

Emmett como estaba previsto luego que nada sucedió en el trayecto desde el apartamento hasta la primera parada, se dirigió al punto final donde debería ubicarse en el edificio inmediatamente al frente de ambas salidas de la estación del tren subterráneo. Desde la azotea esperaría la orden de Edward y que, en el fondo, esperaba no recibir.

_Limpio y directo, haz que no sufra Em_ las palabras que Bella le dedicaba en cada misión cuando ambos estaban del mismo bando se le vinieron a la mente. _Te lo prometo, no lo sentirás venir… hermanita_ Pensó mientras aceleraba la motocicleta en la cual se desplazaba.

Las cámaras de seguridad del tren subterráneo habían sido intervenidas y las imágenes de los atestados pasillos y trenes ahora inundaban los monitores que Jasper y Edward vigilaban. Con unos pocos minutos de diferencia, arribo el autobús a la entrada de la estación Baltimore. El contacto radial que mantenía Black era eficiente y les podía dar una idea más detallada de todo lo que ellos vieron puesto que el único lugar donde estarían ciegos sería justamente el autobús alimentador, esté no contaba con cámaras interiores y sólo podían vigilar a través de satélites y cámaras de tráfico el trayecto sin contratiempos que tuvieron.

— ¡Ey! Masen ¿Crees que algún día lleguen? Creo que echaré raíces aquí, ¿Estás seguro que Black fue la mejor opción para…? —la voz de James estaba cargada de cierta ironía que más que implícita era directa y sin escalas. Desde que había llegado jamás había aceptado el liderazgo de Edward, por lo tanto, los problemas y roces estaban a la orden del día, debilitando y dividiendo a los "antiguos" con los "nuevos".

— Todavía estas a tiempo de poner a ese presumido imbécil como blanco de prueba, Ed. Piénsalo podríamos decir que fue un daño colateral… una bala y se acaba el señor "yo quiero tu puesto" —exclamó Emmett por el interno mientras aceleraba.

Jasper sonrió tragándose una risita, su micrófono estaba abierto para todos, a diferencia del de su compañero Emmett, que sólo lo oían ellos dos. Edward sacudió su cabeza mientras contemplaba la silueta de James en las cámaras de seguridad.

— Insisto… no, aseguro —se corrigió el agente McCarty —_Míster simpatía _va a traernos problemas, su jueguito de divide y conquistaras tarde o temprano funcionará Edward. Carlisle lo hubiera he…

— ¿Ya llegaste? Porque tengo en mi pantalla la imagen satelital de esa cornisa y no veo tu trasero allí, ¿tarde otra vez? —interrumpió Edward cambiando radicalmente de tema.

— A tres minutos, _jefe —_contestó Emmett serio.

— _Y finalmente la maestra de ciencias llegó —_la voz del agente Witherdale parecía más que entusiasmada, interesado. —Me voy a acercar —advirtió.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Edward. —Acerca la imagen —le ordenó a Jasper.

Se quedo contemplando la silueta de Bella y sus movimientos. Estaba caminando por el pasillo y sus pisadas eran más lentas que lo normal, estaba dilatando la entrada. De pronto el leve y casi imperceptible movimiento de su rostro hacía el espejo le dieron las claves necesarias a Edward para entender que ella lo había descubierto. No sólo sabía que estaba siendo seguida sino que ya había descubierto a Jacob.

— No te muevas de donde estás James, ella lo sabe. —informó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —cuestionó mirando como la maestra de ciencias se colocaba en la fila de la boletería.

Para James todo parecía normal. Bella estaba tan o más distraía que cualquier pasajero a su alrededor.

— Masen, estas equivocado esa mujer no tiene idea que estamos siguiéndola —rebatió contemplando a Black permanecer lejos del _blanco_. Parado en la misma fila que ella pero de los últimos.

— ¿Cómo? —El turno fue de Jasper, quien apago su micrófono. Edward ladeo su rostro poniendo especial cuidado en contemplar hasta el más mínimo movimiento que realizaba su esposa.

— Ella no necesita cargar su tarjeta —contestó entregándole unos reportes sobre los movimientos financieros de Bella. Jasper los miró y luego concentro su mirada en su amigo —No está completamente segura. Tiene dudas pero sabe que Black no es un simple pasajero, lo está probando —agrego Edward sin mirarlo.

— ¿qué hacemos? ¿Abortamos? —la voz de Jasper sonó confusa.

La pantalla mostraba que Bella era la siguiente que atendería el cajero, Edward contempló en silencio como esta le entregaba la credencial, y justo cuando notó que ésta levantaba la cartera para ponerla frente a ella abierta, sonrió.

— Witherdale, ahora. Tienes tres segundos para tropezarte con ella ahora que está a punto de girarse, su cartera está abierta. Es una sola oportunidad. —le indicó sabiendo que su agente estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y que sí era los suficientemente rápido, como creía que lo era, lo lograría. James podría ser un fastidioso y presuntuoso pero era bueno y a veces podría ser muy útil si concentraba su energía en hacer su trabajo y no en cuestionar las autoridades.

Como lo ordeno James se tropezó con el blanco apenas esta giró. Ambos quedaron fuera del campo visual de la cámara cuando sus cuerpos se acuclillaron. Edward tomó aire y apoyó su espalda contra el sillón donde había permanecido contemplando el operativo.

— ¡Llegue al techo! —sintió decir a Emmett justo cuando Bella disipaba el tumulto que se creó producto del "percance" sufrido con el agente. — Me prepararé —agregó.

Bella se perdió de la pantalla cuando cruzó por el torniquete al igual que el agente Black que la siguió detrás.

— ¿Hale? —cuestionó Jasper.

— Aún no llega al andén, desde mi posición no alcanzó a mirar las escaleras —Contestó Rosalie. —Espera… ya está en el andén y Black está detrás de ella. Los veo a los dos —informó.

— No la mires directo —ordenó Edward.

— Entendido.

— Bien, tenemos a todos en posición y sin ninguna baja, creo que podríamos llamarlo un éxito —exclamó Jasper.

— Será un éxito cuando este bajo estas paredes —Edward cambio la visión por las cámaras del interior del tren subterráneo. Frente a las pantallas se desplegaron al menos diez distintas posiciones del andén.

— ¿Realmente la mataras sí escapa?

— Ya estaba muerta Jasper, desde el minuto en que desapareció… Nosotros no nos retiramos, nosotros morimos, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Bella lo sabía cuando se fue. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

— Sólo un lugar y momento equivocado —reflexionó Jasper.

— Biers, hora de transformarte en su sombra, Black retrocede —ordenó Edward, suspirando.

El tren llegó y Bella entró en el, seguida de Biers. Las cámaras mostraron el gran mar de personas entre las cuales podía distinguirse tres rostros conocidos. Jasper acerco las cámaras, ahora la pantalla se había divido en muchos más ángulos. Producto de la gente o queriéndolo Bella, Jacob había quedado al lado contrario a ella, no así Biers que se había posicionado junto a ella. Esta tomó asiento en una maniobra que Edward conoció de inmediato. Sonrió mientras secretamente contemplaba el rostro de Bella a quien no había visto hacia exactamente tres años. Desde aquella última noche que ambos habían pasado juntos… ella se veía más adulta, menos inocente, más hermosa… su cabello marrón suelto parecía más largo de lo habitual.

_Te amé, te amo y te amare siempre Edward Masen _la voz dulce y frágil de Bella inundó su mente…

— ¡Cambio de vagón! —la mirada pasó a gran velocidad de la pantalla en que minutos antes había estado la silueta de Bella al resto que sólo mostraba a las personas, sin señal de ella —… repito el _blanco_ cambio de vagón.

—advirtió Jacob quien no podía ver directamente hacía donde se había ido Bella pero sabía perfectamente que no estaba junto a Biers porque el pelo marrón fue reemplazado por uno canoso. La advertencia de Jacob terminó por devolverle la concentración a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Esta en el vagón anterior, junto a la puerta —la voz de Riley tranquilizó en parte al resto del equipo.

— ¿La ves? —pregunto Jasper.

— Perfectamente pero creo que es mejor que me quede donde esta, ella sospecha —informó.

— Em… —exclamó Edward pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Black lo interrumpió con un grito.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Se bajó!, repito… el blanco acaba de bajarse del tren y no alcanzaré a bajarme —la voz de Biers apagó la de Black.

— ¿Jacob? —preguntó Jasper.

— Lo siento, las puertas se cerraron… la gente…

— ¿Emmett? —preguntó Edward.

— Ya escuche, estoy moviéndome ahora pero… no alcanzaré a llegar antes que ella salga a la calle.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —gritó Edward tomando aire.

— ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Jasper redirigiendo todas las pantallas para captar la mayor cantidad de cámaras que mostraran la avenida donde debería salir ella.

— Quiero todas las malditas cámaras, quiero saber dónde está y ¡Quiero ese satélite! ¡Maldición! —gruño con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

_Tienes hasta medio día… _

— ¿Masen la perdiste? ¡No puedo creerlo! —la voz de James hizo enfurecerlo más.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Jasper girándose para encararlo. Hubo un silencio, Edward contemplaba las cámaras. De pronto la silueta de Bella apareció en las afueras. Una cámara de tráfico la tenía en primer plano. Se alzó y tomó su celular, mientras marcaba se dirigió a Emmett.

— ¿Em?

— Estoy a una cuadra de llegar hasta la entrada norponiente del tren subterráneo pero cuando me vea…

— Lo sé, escucha. Hay un edificio justo en la intersección a la que estas por llegar, Jasper…. —apunto este corrigió la mirada por otra cámara —Necesito que subas a la azotea, hay un callejón entre ambos edificios. Trataremos de encerrarla allí —señaló.

Luego miró a James.

— ¿Querías acción de verdad? —Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos —La necesito allí ¿Puedes hacer eso?

— Por supuesto que puedo limpiar tu desastre Masen —señaló —Pero no será gratuito. El agente salió de la camioneta y justo cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Edward apretó el botón de llamada…

_Contesta, vamos… contesta… contesta, vamos mi amor… sabes que soy yo._


End file.
